This disclosure relates in general to dynamically moving clients' content objects across independent storage facilities based on facility-associated metrics and to collecting content objects required to generate an instance of a dynamic web page.
A web page can include one or more content objects. An entity owning or managing of the web page can be faced with a decision regarding how and where to store associated content objects such that they can be retrieved upon request. A variety of service providers offer storage options. However, the entity can become overwhelmed with the options and can have difficulty predicting service characteristics associated with each provider. A poor decision can have long-lasting consequences. First, the entity may have engaged in a contract with the provider, making it difficult to improve the decision by switching to another provider. Second, viewers who attempted to access the web page may have grown frustrated with the experience, such that the entity suffers with respect to traffic and/or profit.